Waltz of the Roses
by TheForbiddenMaiden
Summary: A rose by any name will be as sweet as heaven, if that is so... What would happen when three roses from a hidden garden bloom? Will it be enough to shake the delicate threads of fate? Will they be able to resist the temptation of such a lure? Who will be able to capture the roses?
1. Secret Garden

**1****st**** Rose: Secret Garden**

_"A trinity of roses would now…"_

The sun gently ruled the blue skies with its warm radiance. Birds flew across the wide heavens with cheer in their songs. The slight cool morning breeze blew around the lively forest filled with life. In one particular place, there lay a splendid creature that had been dubbed as a heretical being among the humans and a precious prey for vampires. Underneath the shade of a tree, a maiden with long teal blue tresses slumbered. She wore a simple pink summer dress with her hair tied in twin pigtails. Petals of flowers were on her dress and leaves on her hair. Her face was so peaceful making her image sleeping so solemn. She had simply fallen asleep without a care with the aid of nature's lullaby, the wind's caress, and the light of the sun. This was certainly a peculiar thing for a nocturnal creature that she is known to be. However, she had always find comfort in the glow of the day.

Someone had come upon her. This person looked at her and then lay comfortably beside her. **"Sleeping wherever you like…" **It was a voice of a man followed by a soft sigh. He rolled to his side to look at her as he propped up his face to look at her closely. **"Well, I don't mind seeing you like this."** His words were spoken with gentleness, and it was reflected within his deep amethyst eyes. The breeze tenderly passed them as his dark blue hair swayed slightly. He was truly a handsome man in his own right without doubt. Soon enough, the maiden stirred from her sleep. Those eyes slowly opened revealing drowsy beautiful silver hued orbs. **"Good morning, sleepyhead. Did you dream about me, love?"**

The proximity of their faces didn't bother her until she heard his sweet-coated words. It was enough to fully rouse her from the sleepy haze. Her cheeks became rosy pink. **"Kaos!"** She moved away from him to reclaim some of her personal space. The man called Kaos simply had a carefree smile. **"I'm only saying what I want you to do, Calista."** His reply earned him a glare from the maiden now known as Calista. **"You look more adorable when you're angry."** The pinkish blush turned into a darker shade. **"Ah! You- You're-"** Her words were completed by Kaos in his own confident understanding. **"So handsome. I know." **Calista stood from her position in a huff. **"You wish!"** She said in annoyance and walked away in an angry manner. Kaos returned to his feet quickly and followed Calista. **"Slow down, princess… Don't want us to get into trouble, right?"**

Taking a deep breath, Calista slowed down letting Kaos catch up with her. **"Why did you become my guardian?"** Kaos placed his hands inside his pockets and shrugged. **"You should ask yourself."** Upset silver eyes glared at him. Kaos simply gave his signature smile which further infuriated Calista. **"You're impossible!"** She stated while grumbling to herself in her walk. Kaos sighed and then reached for a leaf that was stuck on her hair. This took her attention as he showed her the leaf. **"Basking and walking underneath the sun without an umbrella, you are a weird pureblood."** Calista looked away. **"You're one to talk."** Kaos winked at her and then remembered something. **"Oh, did you do your homework?"** Calista froze at those words and had an awkward smile. **"About that…"**

* * *

**"Please take a break and have some tea, Lady Eirene."** This was the polite suggestion from a man donning a swallowtail coat attire meant for butlers. His eyes of crimson gazed at the maiden he had offered tea to with much sincere tenderness. It was even more attractive for it contrasted his ebony black hair. The said tea was gently placed on the table. Its scent was sweet and soothing to the senses as it filled the library lounge. The lady being addressed was reading some documents with such a pristine expression. Looking at him, Eirene had a welcoming smile. Beautiful silver eyes gleamed with gentleness behind those reading glasses. She donned a simple brown cardigan shirt and white skirt. Her rose pink locks were adorned by a distinctive headband. Despite the simplicity, Eirene still radiates grace and charm that are irrefutable. **Thank you for your kind gesture. I appreciate it, Aeron."** Her voice was pleasant to the ears for it was akin to a sweet melody accompanied by a grateful smile.

**"It is my pleasure."** This was Aeron's humble reply. Taking the cup of tea, she placed it near her nose and let the scent fill her senses. **"The lovely scent of Jasmine is truly calming."** Eirene took a sip and that was when Aeron proceeded to show his curiosity about the documents. "**Is that for the school festival?"** He asked while also placing upon the table a serving of madeleines as a complementary snack. This had been an everyday routine ever since he had become Eirene's guardian. Honestly, he preferred this kind of life than the previous one he had. He finds it entertaining and comfortable. **"Yes, they are for the school festival. There are other classes that requested additional booths. It seems everyone is doing their best."** She answered with a gentle yet cheerful manner. Aeron smiled at this. He was glad that Eirene was happy about her normal school life. Although, he is still reluctant at this idea of allowing the ladies roam the outside world through the attendance of a human school.

11 years had passed since the incident that further isolated this pureblood family from the clutches of their kind and the humans. **"You are still concerned about this, Aeron**." Placing down the cup of tea and removing her glasses, Eirene had sensed an air of concern from him. She looked at her guardian with understanding. **"I know the perils of this choice."** There was a slight pause in her sentence as she gently touched a page of the documents. **"However, I want the wish of Father and Mother to be realized even just a bit."** Aeron closed his eyes briefly understanding what she meant. **"I do understand. However, this world will never change to please you. It would always disappoint you."** These words came out of his lips in a matter of a fact tone.

Eirene touched the rim of her cup and circled her fingertip around it. **"Yes, it does. Life is a constant struggle, and so I will continue to do so."** Lifting her fingertip from the rim, she gazed at Aeron warmly. **"Tell me, Aeron. Are you disappointed with your life?"** He was slightly stunned by the question as he slowly smiled. **"No." **Eirene smiled and then glanced at the documents in hand. **"Please do not worry. Brother ensured that even outside of this manor. We are still a protected secret."** Aeron nodded in understanding. **"His priority had always been you and Lady Calista."** Eirene took a madeleine from the plate. **"Yes, I know. I find it very adorable of him but also worrisome…"**

* * *

**"Lord Xenith, a letter has arrived."** It was stated by, Claudius Faustus. He had been serving the Rozeneria for over 200 years now. He had served the previous Lord and Lady of this family, and now he is serving their children. He had already decided to dedicate his entire life to the Rozeneria. **"It was sent from one of our sentries."** He approached the desk and handed the letter to the young Lord that was the spitting image of his father. It was like looking at a reflection of the late Lord Rozeneria. Despite the physical similarities, the two men were terribly different in their temperaments. It goes to show that there are no two persons alike in this world. They may have resemblance but at the core they are not the same.

Impassive silver eyes met with Claudius' gaze before taking the letter. Claudius waited patiently for other instructions from Xenith while a woman wearing a black gothic Lolita style dress served a cup of Black Eye to Xenith. She placed it with much finesse on the desk while Xenith read the contents of the letter which was actually a detailed report. There was an understandable silence within the study. However, the letter was soon burned into ashes before their very eyes. **"Is something wrong, my Lord?"** Claudius asked with an inquiring gaze. The question was not answered immediately as Xenith spoke his own inquiry without even a change in his calm demeanor. **"Where are Eirene and Calista?"** It was answered by Claudius with much respect. **"Lady Eirene is currently at the library with Aeron and Lady Calista is taking her usual stroll with Kaos."**

**"Claudius, inform Eirene and Calista that I wish to speak with them."** The elderly butler humbly bowed. **"As you wish, my Lord."** After saying that, Claudius took his leave. **"Did something happen, Lord Xenith?"** The question came from the woman who had served him a cup of coffee. Her golden yellow hair complemented those curious emerald green eyes that gazed at Xenith. He didn't answer and closed his eyes instead while leaning onto his chair. **"It's definitely a bad news."** Xenith did not show any response as he remained undisturbed in the slightest; although, the content was truly a source of something troublesome.

**"It involves the purebloods correct?"**The woman further inquired with an assuming tone. Xenith remained silent. She released a soft sigh. **"Do you intend to just watch again?"** This time Xenith opened his eyes and then took his cup of coffee as she continued on. **"Kuran Kaname intends to eliminate all purebloods, he will come here eventually."** At the end of her statement, Xenith drank his coffee with complete calmness. **"You know, it's true. He was the one who killed the corrupt Senate members, became the Formal Head of the Vampire Society, a Founder nonetheless, Now an executioner of the purebloods." **He placed down his cup of coffee gently on the desk. **"Secrets are meant to be revealed at some point."** She added as she looked at Xenith who finally looked and met her eyes but his eyes held a cold and piercing promise that brought her severe chills. **"I will end his existence without a trace, Verdandi."**


	2. Broken Glass

**2****nd**** Rose: Broken Glass**

_"The scattered pieces will lead to…"_

* * *

**"Calista, I hope you understand."** Eirene spoke noticing the gloomy disposition of her little sister. **"I know but, the school festival is so near. It's just depressing…"** Calista replied while looking at her shoes as they walked through the courtyard of their school. Xenith allowed them one day to say their goodbyes. Tomorrow, they hid themselves from the world again. **"Yes, it is. I was also looking forward to it."** Eirene's words were spoken with sad disappointment as Calista glanced at her older sister. **"We can attend another one someday, right?"** Calista said to cheer up her sister. Eirene smiled warmly at Calista's form of encouragement. Here she thought that she was the one doing the encouragement. **"Of course, he did say that this was only temporary." **

The school board had already received the proper documents and been informed about Eirene and Calista's withdrawal from school due to personal reasons that can't be specified. It was truly disappointing for the entire school body. This included Calista who was going to perform as Freedert, the heroine in the school play adaptation of Ice and Dark for the festival. It was also a sad thing for Eirene who was the current Student Council President. The sisters were really looking forward to experience their first school festival and to even finish a school year. Alas, it was not meant to be. This would be their last day attending St. Roque Academy. It is a private co-ed school that caters to humans in all walks of life. This academy is quite well-known in Panama.

* * *

**"Claudius reported that the withdrawal process is complete."** Verdandi informed Xenith who was reading some documents in his usual impassive manner. There was no response or even a gesture of acknowledgment which made her sigh. **"Everyone is busy with the pureblood situation and the insects that came out of the woodworks."** Placing a cup of hot coffee on his desk, she continued on. **"But you don't care."** Xenith placed down the documents in his hand on the table implying that he is listening. **"It's becoming more serious than you think."** Verdandi crossed her arms over her chest. **"That is why you did this. This country had always been the least favorite spot of vampires and hunters. It is said to be an area without vampires."**

Xenith closed his eyes and spoke. **"Things happen when one least expects it."** After saying that, he opened those blank yet piercing silver eyes and then took hold of the documents again. He knew well that his decision saddened Eirene and Calista. Verdandi wanted to alleviate that at the very least. But, this is the most logical and best way he could keep his sisters safe. He has no intentions to involve their family in a brewing war created by ambition, revenge, or self-deserving reasons. **"You would not take any thing by chance. Then you are prepared then?"** Verdandi's question was answered with those intense yet distant silver eyes. **"I am."** With that brief yet confident answer, the nearby chessboard placed on a mahogany coffee table with its black king piece moved toppling down the white tower piece.

* * *

** "I know what you are all thinking."** Cross Kaien, the president of the hunter association at face value spoke. There are a lot of things that had happened, the new blood tablets and then Kaname attacking the headquarters head-on. **"We are not vampire lapdogs."** Yagari Toga stated resolutely. **"We are not. But I will not allow harm to come to the ones that asked our help."** Kaien replied in a factual tone. There was a rather disappointed and annoyed silence that followed Kaien's words and he understood the reason for it. **"In addition, I know that you all clearly disagree with my decision about stopping Kuran Kaname and protecting Shirabuki Sara and the Toma clan leader."**

The terse tension continued to fill the room. Kaien knew the stubborn and resolute standpoint of the hunters since long ago towards vampires. **"I wonder when we have become a safe house for purebloods. Oh yes, when Kuran Kaname attacked us in our very own stronghold."** This was a rather dangerous commentary from Takamiya Kaito. Kaien gazed at Kaito knowing what the younger hunter meant. **"Even with Shirabuki Sara's questionable intentions, killing shouldn't be the only solution."** Toga joined in the conversation. **"You know our stand about this issue."** Kaien closed his eyes. **"And you know my stand about it." **The tension within the room even grew from the current topic until it was broken. **"If that's all, I'm leaving." **This was the curt statement of Kiryu Zero who prepared himself to leave as he opened the doors. **"That's not all. Kiryu-kun and Kaito-kun, I have something for you two to do."** The two hunters mentioned looked at Kaien with interest and question.

* * *

**"Fish biscuits are the best!"** Kaos commented while eating some of it with pleasure. **"Want some, Aeron?" **He glanced at his fellow guardian who stood sternly by the car door. **"No."** Aeron curtly replied while looking at the students ogling at them. Classes were done for the day and they came to pick up their respective ladies. Although, this would be the last time they would do so. **"Suit yourself. Anyway, did you notice the girls seem more aggressive like they're ready to pounce at us or something."** Kaos noted while looking around the large amount of girls lingering near them. The girls blushed when they saw that Kaos had taken noticed of them. He gave them a wink and continued eating his fish biscuits, like it was the most normal thing to do.

**"They must have learned that this would be our last day."** Aeron stated in a nonchalant way. Every day they came here. The female students flocked around them like fan girls. It was good that they don't rush them and just watch them from a reasonable distance. Still, it was disturbing and annoying. They were not celebrities or even done anything to warrant their admiration. He had never talked to any of these girls. **"It's because we're just too handsome."** Kaos spoke with a candid tone. Aeron released a sigh at Kaos' words. It would seem that Kaos enjoyed the attention and would even occasionally talk to the girls but not Aeron. **"The princesses are taking too long, aren't they?"** Kaos noted while jumping off from the car roof where he was sitting. **"It is their last day as students. They have the privilege of being late." **Aeron answered.

* * *

Calista took one final look at the empty classroom. Even if it was just for a few months, the life of a normal high school student was fun. She met wonderful friends and created fond memories. She was able to say her goodbyes to her classmates. They shared her sadness and promised to stay in contact with her if only that was truly possible. Remembering something, she took out an object from her bag. It was a gift from Amy, her close friend. This snow globe was a promised gift but due to the circumstances, it became a farewell gift. Calista never owned a snow globe. So, Amy gave her one. **"Thank you." **She gently said as she exited the room with a sweet smile.

* * *

The President's order led Zero and Kaito to St. Roque Academy located in Panama with a very different climate from what the two were used to. They were sent to retrieve some documents about a foreign exchange program for Cross Academy. It was good that high-speed trains existed. **"When did we become errand boys?"** Kaito muttered while looking around the school. Classes were done and club activities were afoot. **"I feel a vampire's presence."** Zero stated with his eyes narrowed dangerously at a certain direction. **"So, it's worth it coming here."** Zero jumped down from the stone bridge they were in without a moment too soon. **"I'll find ****_it_**** and its intentions."** After saying that, Zero was out from Kaito's sight. **"I wonder if you're really just going to ask."** Releasing a sigh, Kaito continued on his way to find out more about this place that's supposed to be vampire-free. **"We'll miss you, President!"** He heard from afar where he sensed a vampire's presence as well. Entering the corner, he caught glimpse of something pink. **"I will miss you all as well..."** Finally getting a full view, Kaito's eyes narrowed with disdain. There was no mistaking. This was just no ordinary vampire. **"Pureblood."** Eirene turned around to look upon hearing him and it was then, their eyes met.

* * *

**"I'm so late! I didn't notice the time!"** Calista exclaimed to herself while running towards the exit and into the courtyard. She was not paying attention in front of her for she was busy placing the snow globe back inside her bag. **"I wonder if my sister is already there."** She continued talking to herself. It was then she bumped strongly into something or precisely into someone. Calista landed on her bum with quite the impact accompanied by the sound of broken glass. This alerted her in horror as one thought came to her mind. "**My snow globe!"** She exclaimed while looking at the scattered glasses and water on the ground. The miniature cottage which was the main piece was broken in half. **"No… Amy gave this to me…"** Taking the broken cottage into her hand, cupping it, her silver eyes were filled with much sadness. It was heart-breaking to see her expression.

**"Pureblood."** It was spoken with a deadly cold tone and sharpened with dangerous intention. Zero didn't expect to find a pureblood here in a place that had been deemed free from vampires and filled with humans. The faint scent of roses brought him here along with the vampiric presence. Soon enough the source appeared before him. But the female pureblood seemed to be distracted by something else as she bumped into him and then fell to the ground. He readied his Bloody Rose with the sound of the safety being released was heard. The audacity of her to attend this school so freely considering the danger she brings. It was enough reason for him to kill her and he realized his desire to kill a pureblood. Pointing his gun at point-blank range, Calista raised her head meeting the tip of the barrel then looked at Zero. A lone tear streamed down from her silver eye along with such great sadness. **"It's broken…"**


End file.
